


Reaction

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DetroitEvolution, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Confused Nines, Crime Scenes, Detroit Evolution - Fandom - Freeform, Detroit: Evolution (2020) - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fan film inspired/based, Fights, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, LED - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film - Fandom - Freeform, Slow Build, Spin the Bottle, TV movie inspired, Tsundere Gavin, dance, friends - Freeform, pubs, pushing buttons, sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Gavin keeps pushing Nines' buttons, he doesn't like the blue or the yellow of the LED he prefers the red color, the dark red suits Nines' pale beautiful skin more than the light blue or yellow. Gavin feels that Nines is true to his self when his LED is red. He pushes Nines because he wants Nines to cross the line as Gavin himself doesn't want to take the first step. He wants to know what this is between them but he wants Nines to initiate it.
Relationships: Nines/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> I don't know much about the game or the background. I did my research but it probably wasn't enough. However, I do love the movie, it seems like an actual film, not just a fan film, I love the characterization and the acting and the scripts and I hope there are more films for these, two Nines/Gavin rock!
> 
> #DetroitEvolution

Gavin watches as Tina and Chris pull Nines towards the dance floor. Gavin is very sure that Nines is extremely flexible and agile, even if not specifically programmed to dance and sing. He can after all mimic voices, he can remember every detail after only a few seconds. It isn't going to be difficult. He is sure that it will be strangely beautiful as well.

But Nines seem to hesitate a little. Chris and Tina and her girlfriend dance around him and Nines relaxes as he understands that this is just fun, nothing serious, that people won't judge him or scrutinize him or look at him weirdly, there is no right or wrong, this isn't a competition, there are no expectations here. A lot of people are dancing even more sloppily and there is no way Nines can never ever come close to _messy._

Soon enough, Nines is bopping to the song and he starts singing and nodding and dancing gracefully. His LED was red at first for a few seconds but soon it dropped to yellow and blue as he started getting used to it.

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_   
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_   
_Just beat it, beat it_

Nines' voice feels amazing but there is no need for Gavin to let Nines know that.

Tina and Chris give him some space and they clap after he finishes. Nines flushes a little at the compliments. Few other people are looking at him appreciatively as well.

"Do you want to try another song, Nines?" Chris asks in a drunken slur.

Before Nines can respond, Gavin shouts. "You have _ruined_ that song for me now, tin can. MJ was an icon!"

Nines' LED changes from blue to red real quick, skipping the yellow part. Gavin knows that these LED colors are not directly related to androids' emotions but to the processing power but sometimes, when Nines gets angry or is thrown off balance or surprised or provoked or too deep in thought to react, the color changes. His processing power increases when he tries to respond to Gavin, be it politely or sarcastically or even shouting back. It happens only with Gavin, mostly.

"I don't seem to remember having asked for your opinion, Detective. Doesn't matter. And I am sure that my dancing and singing is far better than your questionable choices in music. Definitely better than your humming, Detective."

Ouch, that burns. Gavin ignores Chris and Tina asking him to stop being an asshole and leave Nines alone - he can't do that now, can he? - and also their snickers at the same time.

Gavin just smiles, his LED color change mission accomplished for the night. He will retort to Nines' comments on his music later, when he is sober and has planned enough.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin watches as Nines kneels down to look at the victim. A human female, a beautiful young human girl. Beaten to death. There is another female android officer nearby and Gavin doesn't miss the way that Nines' gaze alternates between the android officer and the human girl's face. 

Gavin knows that Nines is not admiring their faces. He is just observing and cataloging things. He is wondering if it is affecting the officer and is looking for options and alternatives in case something were to happen. Nines is like that, ready for all sorts of possibilities, be it humans or androids. He is only concentrating on the female's face because that is where the most damage is. He is trying to read and understand their expressions.

"You make me think that your idea of not being attracted to looks is a lie. You are a liar. You just don't want to accept the fact that even androids can be attracted to looks, that they also like beings - humans or androids - who are aesthetically pleasing."

"You can think what you want, Detective." LED changes to yellow. Gavin arrogantly believes that it is because of him and not because Nines is working on the crime scene assessment.

"You seem to like her face, a lot, metal man."

"Because that is where the most damage is." 

_'Are you blind, Detective? You would have done the same. And we are at a crime scene, please be professional.'_ is implied.

The LED changes from yellow to red.

Gavin smiles and steps back, letting Nines do his job.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spin the bottle. The bottle lies between Gavin and Nines now. Tina and her girlfriend kissed multiple times. So have Hank and Connor. Chris got a few kisses on the cheek and forehead from Connor and Tina.

Right now, Tina, Chris, Hank and Connor decide that it would be better to skip this - so that Nines and Gavin can stay alive, so that the rest of them can also escape unscathed - Connor is about to subtly move the bottle again but Gavin smoothly reaches forward and kisses Nines full on the lips - not on the cheeks or hand or forehead - and seethes as Nines' LED doesn't turn red. It stays undisturbed. It stays calm blue. Not even yellow. Why isn't he affected, _damn_ it?

No, there is no uncomfortable, awkward silence after that. Nines isn't smirking. Gavin isn't fuming.

~~~~~~~~~~

"The study estimated that the global rate was 7.6 intentional homicides per 100,000 inhabitants for 2004. UNODC (United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime) reported a global average intentional homicide rate of 6.2 per 100,000 population-"

Gavin stands up abruptly and pulls Nines out. He apologizes to the victim's family and asks for a few seconds. Chris and Tina will take care of it for now.

"Can't you stop talking so much, can't you read between the lines? Why are you spouting statistics now to the victim's family?"

"Do you think I should make false promises instead to the victim's family, Detective? That we will definitely catch the perp? Do you have a better option? I was merely trying to give them facts about how many homicides happen and how many of the culprits are apprehended."

Blue to yellow.

"Are you trying to tell them that only with a probability of random x%, you can close the case?"

Nines' grits his teeth. "It isn't random. It is calculated based on past data. And no, what I was implying was that, we will try our best and work hard. It is better to be realistic than to give them false hope."

"Okay." 

"That is it? Isn't this what I have been doing always? Why pick on it suddenly _now?"_ Nines murmurs behind him. His voice is steel like. Nines doesn't have to shout to be seen as deadly.

"That is it."

"You have been testing my patience recently, Detective." Gavin is glad to know that it is working. He thought that Nines wouldn't be so direct, so forthcoming about it. Surprising. Even Nines has limits and lines and boundaries.

"You do have human like emotions at times."

"Why does that have to be proved all the _freaking_ time, Reed?"

Gavin shrugs and walks away before Nines can say anything else. He hears a light curse and a punch. Gavin smiles. He doesn't have to see but it is red now for sure.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nines snatches the cup of coffee from Gavin's hands before he can gulp it down.

"The most obvious effect of the stimulant is that it can make it hard for you to fall asleep. One study also found that caffeine can delay the timing of your body clock. These effects will reduce your total sleep time. Caffeine also can reduce the amount of deep sleep that you-" Nines is stopped abruptly. 

"I don't care. What makes you think I do?" Gavin raises his eyebrows.

"Your intake of coffee has increased in the past few days. You are not sleeping or eating properly either. Have you seen the way you look? It is going to affect your decision making skills on the field during the most impor-"

" _Shut up_."

"Detective, you are not only putting yourself at risk but also endangering your team and I won't accept this."

"Have I ever done something like that? Besides, aren't you there?"

Blue to Yellow.

"Doesn't mean that it won't happen in the near future given the way you are handling things."

"Are you going to rat me out to our Chief?"

Red. Blink. Circle. Swirl. Pinching nose. Closes eyes. Dark red. Faster swirling.

"Yes, Detective, watch me."

Nines stalks away as Gavin smiles softly.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You need to try more than that, Detective, do you think I haven't noticed that you keep trying to push my buttons?"

"I didn't make it subtle, did I? And it also seemed to work. You admitted it once yourself."

"You were more sarcastic and asshole like than usual, going for my throat every time. And maybe, I was _lying."_

"Can androids even lie? And I did get few reactions out of you."

"It is a choice. Didn't want to disappoint you, Detective."

"Tin can, you don't have to hide that I got under your skin. That I did get to you and you had to try to tone it down, to push it inside, to act as if it didn't bother but I _did_ bother you, right?"

"Why are you so fascinated by my reactions when you don't like me? Or is that the reason you are doing it in the first place?"

"I just want you to act more like a human, react like a human, feel like a human. Instead of being so robotic. It is so unnerving to look at when you don't react to violence, to gruesome deaths, when you put on that poker face or that respectable sad face."

Nines' face is eerie and creepy - still beautiful - when there are no expressions on his face, Gavin shakes his head. Don't get distracted.

Nines is not expressionless at all by any means. It is just that most of those are fake, just to put others at ease. Smiles. Little chuckles. Sad in front of victims or victims' families. They aren't real. Gavin knows that Nines is capable of more than that. He knows how Nines reacted when someone tried to punch Gavin. When someone tried to touch Nines without his permission. When he fought with Gavin. When he was worried about Gavin.

It is better for Gavin when Nines really smiles or even smirks, jokes around, even more better when he looks angry or pissed off or irritated or frustrated. Especially angry, there is something that makes Gavin like it. When Nines gets a little aggressive. Gavin doesn't necessarily want or need that anger directed at him but when Nines' LED swirls and fills with that red color, he is beautiful, it makes him look more human, well more human than he actually is because Nines' is mostly like a human.

Gavin doesn't have a problem with Nines being not completely human. Nines is after all, an android. He just likes it when Nines' reacts beautifully. He likes the expressive, real part of Nines, not the façade.

When he smiles or jokes around, his LED is just plain yellow or pale blue. But passionate red suits him better. Gavin doesn't want to tell any of that out loud to Nines, no, he really doesn't. He doesn't want to say to Nines that he finds Nines really really beautiful when he is emotional and open, not when he is like a closed book. That like a school boy, Gavin likes provoking and prodding and teasing Nines _till_ Nines loses it and reacts.

"Why? I am _an_ android. I am a robot. Yes, deviants feel emotions but we are just human like, we are _not_ actually human. We make our own choices, decisions but in the end, a lot of it is mechanical."

Gavin hisses, "Fuck you, metal head."

"Are you offering, Detective?"

"Are you?"

"You just skirted past my question. It still stands. Why do you keep pushing my buttons? OK, you want me to be more human like, you want me to react. But the underlying question is why do you want me to react like a human? Why the hell do you want to see that side of me, Detective? You don't like me, me reacting like a human isn't going to magically make you like me or approve of me all of a sudden."

Yea, maybe in the past, Gavin hated Nines' guts but not now. They have gotten to know each other better. He is sure that a part of Nines reacts only to Gavin's provocation because Nines cares about his partner more than anyone else. Nines doesn't react like this when it is Chris or Tina or any other person, he reacts normally with others, he is more free with Gavin, he didn't even react like this when there were human protestors out there who wanted androids melted, when there were android serial killers out there killing other androids, when there were hate crimes against androids.

His feelings towards Nines are complicated. But he knows that he doesn't hate Nines at all now.

But Nines always holds back. As much as Gavin is fascinated with Nines' LED colors, he is fascinated by Nines himself more. The way Nines is around him. The way they banter back and forth. The way Nines deeply cares for Gavin. There is something comfortable between them even if Gavin tries to deny it and apparently others can see it better than Nines and Gavin themselves. Nines takes care of Tina and Chris and others but he is more softer around Gavin. He genuinely worries about Gavin and Gavin has never had someone, something like this before. It terrifies him and makes him yearn for more at the same time.

Sure, Tina and Chris worry about him and nag at him but Tina and Chris are friends. Nines isn't just a friend or an android or a partner or a colleague, Nines is different.

He cherishes those moments when Nines' skin retracts around Gavin. Nines thinks that Gavin doesn't notice, he tries to hide his hands behind his clothes but Gavin is a Detective by nature and he never ever stops noticing Nines. Nines can't hide just as Gavin can't. They observe each other and know each other well. Yet, when it comes to their complicated feelings, both of them are fools, dancing, overthinking, misunderstanding and not taking the first step, letting it go and letting time rot and slip through their fingers.

He likes it when he makes Nines feel something. He doesn't have to be possessive much because what they have is pretty special and exclusive between the two of them but it would be nice if Nines were to feel such possessive emotions as well because Gavin doesn't want to be the only one. It is a good thing that Nines' skin doesn't retract around others', Gavin might have committed murder else. He is pretty much someone who can't be straightforward with his words. He lets his actions speak louder than words, he knows it might not work for a relationship but Nines is smarter than that and should be picking up on clues.

But he isn't. _Damn_ it.

"You useless foil. For someone who is the most advanced system out there, you sure are dumb."

Nines takes a deep breath and his LED flashes red. He narrows his eyes, "Are you saying that I am wrong, Detective?"

"Yes."

"You are saying that just to spite me, aren't you?"

"Did you process the words properly, RK900 space ship?"

"Of course, Detec-"

Nines goes silent for a few seconds and blinks. His LED stays red and Gavin actually becomes worried. Did he put too much pressure or something and break him? No, no, of course not, Nines is too amazing for that, too well built and strong, inside and out.

Yet, why does it take so much time for him to process, despite being the quickest and the best AI out there? Should Gavin be reevaluating? Gavin hopes he hasn't ruined Nines.

"Oh..." Nines actually looks confused.

And the LED comes down to yellow and then blue. 

"You like _me?"_

_'It is mutual, idiot.'_ Gavin thinks. Doesn't say it out loud.

"You are actually serious, Detective. You are not saying this just to prove me wrong."

"Do you think that I would stoop that low? Pretend to like someone whom I hate just to prove them wrong?" Gavin sure has been an asshole to Nines but does Nines think that bad of him? Did Gavin build this for himself? He has no one but himself to blame.

"Detective, you are known to be stubborn. You don't rest until you prove a point during a case. You are also an asshole. People have told me that I have made you less of an asshole but nonetheless, you are still an asshole. Just seems like I take most of the brunt of it."

"I am right 90% of the times." Gavin ignores the asshole part. He has been one. He is one. He has just become softer along the way. It was gradual.

"82.4% based on my calculations which means you are wrong the other 17.6%."

"We can debate and fight on this and I know now who will be right in the end."

"You seem to be implying that _you_ will emerge victorious."

What the fuck? Does Nines not want this? If Gavin isn't victorious, that means the end of their relationship, stupid can head. Of course, he doesn't let it show outside. He is Gavin freaking Reed. He continues smoothly.

"Yup. And also, I am not easy to get close to."

"Meaning you have let me in. I am special. Different. What changed? When? Suddenly? What lead to this change of heart? Why? How? Where?"

Metal head is sure curious about the wrong things at such a crucial time.

"I don't know, Nines, I don't." Gavin doesn't but he is sure of his perception of Nines now, it is _not_ hate. He likes Nines. Maybe even more than like if he is honest with himself and not so scared to admit it.

Nines doesn't respond, still too deep in thought.

Gavin bites his lips, "You don't seem too convinced."

"Sorry if I am still a little bit skeptical even though this isn't that sudden or abrupt, Detective."

"We can keep arguing or we can just give it a try, this, whatever this is between us, a try."

"Smart choice, Gavin. But you are not being shy or cute. I believe humans are at least a bit of that during courtship. I don't see any of that on your scan."

"You are cute enough for the both of us, Thirium. And _stop_ scanning me, damn it."

"You are annoying at times, Detective."

"We can work that along the way too. And, as if _you_ aren't."

"That we sure can, Gavin."

It slips before Gavin can stop himself. "Ah, God damn it, why is your LED still pale fucking blue? Does this mean nothing to you? Is this not affecting you? Why are you so calm?"

Both Gavin and Nines freeze. And Gavin just wants to disappear. He knows that Nines has put two and two together and has figured it out.

"You seem to like - prefer - the color red on me a little too much, don't you, Detective? Are you associating the color with passion, aggression or something like that?"

Gavin rolls his eyes. He knows that the androids' LED colors depend on the processing capabilities of the android during the particular situation, more than the emotional side of it, thank you very much. But a small part of it, maybe the humane part of him, still associates the colors with something more related to feelings rather than just tech stuff. At least, only with Nines and himself.

Nines pulls Gavin closer and hesitates a little. Gavin moves forward for a quick peck. Nines smiles brightly and pulls Gavin back for a deeper kiss, one hand holding Gavin's wrist to check his pulse in case of any change in heart. When nothing changes, Nines doesn't stop the kiss. His LED changes from blue to yellow, back to blue again.

Nines seem to forget that Gavin needs air to breathe, to live unlike Nines. After a long time, Nines lets go and Gavin gasps for air. Nines presses their foreheads together.

"Gavin, you do know that we keep evolving all the time, right? That deviancy has opened new doors for us, new changes. And maybe you are right about the colors being associated with emotions as well."

Gavin raises his eyebrows, his heartbeat picking up. "Looks like I was not the only one observing and conducting experiments."

Nines rolls his eyes, "Obviously, it was too interesting to pass and I have been cataloging the same."

"A bit creepy to do that about yourself."

Nines shrugs, not demotivated. This is just how Gavin is. And this is a part of their job. Gavin does things like that too, just not about himself.

Gavin senses a but coming. "But... it is not conventional, not like humans. Red doesn't have to mean passion and love and aggression. And blue doesn't have to necessarily mean calm. Yellow doesn't have to mean that you are going to lose it."

Nines smiles softly. "Yes, Detective."

"Have you been playing with me? When I was pushing your buttons, you just randomly changed those colors to red and blue, have you been able to control them recently?"

Nines chuckles. "Not all the time. I don't think we can ever control them completely but for a one or two seconds, yes."

So, even though Nines' LED was blue during the kiss, he felt something more, a serene kind of love or maybe even a passionate one. Even though his LED didn't turn red during their fights, Nines was affected because Gavin means a lot to him. Gavin is already plotting a little bit of revenge in turn.

"Interesting but annoying."

"We will add this to the list of things to figure out as well, Gavin."

Gavin smiles and pulls Nines in for another kiss. He is not going to make it easy for Nines to control. Blue or Red, Nines is beautiful and he is going to make Nines lose it for him. After all, they really like each other, right? And they need to reach the next level to upgrade.

/* BONUS */

"Are you a masochist, Detective Reed?"

Gavin splutters a little. He is very sure he is _not._ Not that there is anything wrong about being one but he really isn't. His actions should show the same. Nines observes and catalogues everything, especially those related to Gavin. Unless Nines is just pulling his leg. Is he just making it up? Why?

"And pray tell why do you think that, tin can?"

"You don't take care of yourself. You wear yourself out. You don't eat well. You don't sleep well. You run yourself till you are out of fumes, till you exhaust yourself. You ignore your emotions or bottle them up. You distract yourself by throwing yourself into work, you work hard and run away from problems."

"That is just me being careless."

"Are you sure? When you were trying to push my button, did you want to understand if I have feelings for you or did you want me to hit you? You do seem to like it when I get angry or aggressive or passionate. Did you hope for something more? Have you imagined something more? Would you like it if I were a little bit more demanding with you? If we were to lose control? You or me?"

Gavin is not thinking about being held down. He is not thinking about that very strong body of Nines' enveloping him, he is not thinking of that comfortable body weight restricting his movement, he is definitely not thinking about being held tightly against a wall, he is not.

"Do _you_ want to, Nines?" Gavin hopes his voice doesn't feel dry or shaky. He swallows a little.

"Maybe we should add that to our bucket list, Detective."

"Seems like a good idea, alloy man."

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Be happy.


End file.
